dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Oikawa
Shin Oikawa is one of the main characters of the series, Dream Festival! At the start of the anime he was put into the unit Traffic Signal, but is mainly known for the unit DearDream along with Kanade Amamiya, Junya Sasaki, and Chizuru Sawamura, and Itsuki Katagiri. His preferred brand is GRANDE DIAMANTE. Appearance Shin has a fair complexion with short, dark blue hair reaching his ears with loose strands behind and in front of his ears. The tips of his bangs spike in opposite directions. His small, blue eyes have a slight slant. When he is not rehearsing choreography or performing, he is seen wearing black glasses. At the Agency, he wears a white jacket lined in black with a blue cloth resting in his pocket to accent the lighter T-shirt worn beneath it. Included are black pants and shoes. Personality At the beginning, Shin was shown to be cold and distant. He refused to help the group or even speak to them at times, but appeared to be lonely. After seeing how persistent Kanade was he slowly started to open up and speak more normally, until eventually befriending him and the others. He is a lot kinder, but remains stoic and cool. His calm and mature personality allows him to solve problems with ease. Despite being regarded as mature and smart, Shin can be questionable at times. He loves sushi and when focusing on daunting tasks he tends to find a way to make it relate to Sushi to help him get through it. On stage Shin appears the same, using his calm and cool personality to open up with the audience and charm them with his charisma. Game Profile Q. Why did you become an idol? A. I thought I want to challenge myself with variety of things. Q. What is your best point? A. I think it is... acting. I always like to play. Q. Your family is consisted of? A. Father and mother. It's a family of three. Q. Tell us your "My boom"! A. It's reading. I've been reading a particularly old novel recently. Q. Last words for fan? A. We will keep running forever. Please support us. Relationships DearDream *'Kanade Amamiya - '''At first he cared nothing for Kanade until befriending him. Now they appear to be close and he is very understanding towards Kanade's feelings and decisions. *'Junya Sasaki - Like Kanade, he barely interacted with him at first. However, he also understands Junya and why he has an attitude at times. KUROFUNE *Keigo Kazama' - Keigo and Shin were best friends as children until Shin got a once-in-a-lifetime role Keigo wanted. It is suspected that losing Keigo was what caused Shin to close himself off to others, and he deeply misses him. Once resurfacing, Shin had hoped he and Keigo could be on good terms again, although Keigo tends to ignore or reject him. Roles Shin Oikawa/Role Significant Coords *Cool Priest Coord - Depicted in this coord in official work. Also worn during Kanade's audition. Etymology '''Oikawa '(及川) Oikawa comes from 'Oi '(及) means "to reach" or "to extend", while 'Kawa '(川) means "river". 'Shin '(慎) means "humility" or "prudent". ' ' Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Taurus. *He is 178 cm tall. *His favorite food is sushi. **His favorite type of sushi is halibut. *He dislikes fresh cream. *His special skill is Memorization. *He enjoys Reading, watching movies, and foreign dramas. *He is scared of heights and Haunted Houses. *His twitter name is @DF_ShinO.http://www.dream-fes.com/characters/shin_oikawa.php *He was born in Miyagi, Japan. *He was a former child actor. **His voice actor was also a former child actor. References Category:Traffic Signal member Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dear Dream member